My Cartoonie
by sweetkitten1
Summary: this is wat happenes wen me & my friends get sucked into a cartoon whispers Inyu cartoon sigh ... be prepared some cartoons do clash with inyu's
1. Default Chapter

Ok us girls are anime freaks (Britt, Danni, Erika, And Stef), and we couldn't take ppl stealing our fav. Cartoons from us soooooooooooo...... We made our own show. This is what happens when cartoons clash. Don't worry I'll make sure that 1 of the characters don't fall in love with any of us cause we don't want to be stealing them away from the readers *cough, cough*Danni *Cough* Allergies...... Okidoki...... Read on...  
  
*The girls are having a slumber Party at Erika's new house (Cause itz big ^. ^) and turn on the T.V to watch Inyuasha*  
  
Stef: Hey wouldn't it be kool if all our favorite cartoons were in one show.  
  
Danni: Yeah!!!  
  
Britt: Lets make it happen.  
  
Erika: Ummmm...... How?  
  
Britt: We have Magical powers....  
  
Erika: Koool!!!! *Picks up a glass vase and drops it* Come to me....... Ohh yeah that's rite I don't have magical powers. Moms gonna kill me that was her fav. Vase.  
  
Stef: Stupid...  
  
Britt: Who's gonna be in this cartoon.  
  
Erika: Us of course DUH!!!  
  
Britt: Besides us!!!  
  
Danni: Vash, Legato, Wolfwood *melt*  
  
Stef: Inyu, and Shippou *sigh*  
  
Erika: Sessy, Kouga, and Miroku *excited scream*  
  
Britt: Kagome and Sango rule like a bitch.  
  
Erika: BUGS BUNNY!!!  
  
All: NO!!!  
  
Erika: Why?  
  
Stef: Because Bug's is not Hot  
  
Erika: Ohhhh then Spongebob  
  
Danni: Yes Yes we must have Patrick.  
  
Britt: No!!!  
  
Danni & Erika: Awww Man....  
  
*The girls except Erika start to do a séance. And magically appear in the TV screen with a blank back round*  
  
Erika: Where the hell are we?  
  
Danni: We're in the TV screen with a blank back round stupid.  
  
Erika: OHHHH!!!  
  
Britt: We have to wish for what we want.  
  
Stef: I want a donut. *A donut magically appears*  
  
Danni: *gasp* Kool!!!  
  
Erika: In that case..... I want Sessy, Inyu, Miroku, Kouga, Shippou, Vash, and Wolfwood, Ha now there all mine. *evil laughter*  
  
*The characters appear out of nowhere confuzelled*  
  
Girls:*Excitedly Scream*  
  
Cast: *Fearfully Scream*  
  
Inyu: Were the hell am I.  
  
Britt: .....Ummmm......Feudal Japan?  
  
*The background then shows feudal Japan close to the Inyuasha forest. *  
  
Stef: *Clings on to Inyu*  
  
Inyu: Let... Let go  
  
Erika & Danni: *Grab on to Sessy and rub their faces on him.*  
  
Erika: My dream has come Trueeeeee!!!!  
  
Sessy doesn't say anything because he rather enjoys the girls rubbing their faces on him  
  
Danni: *realizes that Vash is all alone and jumps on him. * oooooooooo.........  
  
Vash: Hi ummmm...... do I noe you...  
  
Danni: *quickly* of course you noe me, how could you not noe me..... and mi friends.  
  
Miroku: Oooooo *Grabs Danni's butt*  
  
Danni: *Turns around and Grabs his butt back*  
  
Miroku: *sweat drop forms on the back of his head* I ummmm..... wasn't expecting that.  
  
Kouga: Were's Kagome, she's mah woh-man!!  
  
Stef: How bout we compromise and I be your woh-man  
  
Wolfwood: *lights a cigarette*  
  
Girls: *stop what they are doing and scream* Wolfy!!!  
  
Wolfwood: Uhhhh could u not call me that and where the hell am I...  
  
Erika: Feudal Japan? ^.^  
  
Inyu: ^-.-^ Where is Kagome...  
  
Miroku: and Sango!!!  
  
Erika: Why do you care Inyu u don't treat her like dirt anyway... *Wishes for Kagome and Sango*  
  
Kagome and Sango: *appear behind Inyu*  
  
Inyu: I do care about Kagome.... in fact... I mite even....  
  
Kagome: *cuts off Inyu* u care about me...  
  
Inyu: No!!!! That stupid girl tricked me...  
  
Erika: What!!!! Stupid? I'll show u!!  
  
Girls: *holds Erika back*  
  
Kouga: Mah Woh- Man!!!  
  
Kagome: Then maybe I should go and help Kouga instead of you find the jewel shards.  
  
Kouga: Yes.  
  
Inyu: MAYBE YOU SHOULD!!!  
  
Kagome: MAYBE I WILL!!!!!  
  
Erika: uh-oh look what we started...  
  
Britt: Inyu's getting what he deserves *crosses her arms* I think Kagome should go with Kouga  
  
Kouga: Mah woh-man. Ha beat that...  
  
Inyu: No1 asked you, you stupid girl...  
  
Britt: *Kicks him in the shins*  
  
Danni: *rofl*  
  
Inyu: Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!!!  
  
Girls: Uh-oh  
  
Erika, Britt, Stef, Danni, and Kagome: *Shout* SIT BOY!!!!  
  
Inyu: *THUD!!!*  
  
Miroku: That's rite.... BiiiiG sit...  
  
Kagome: I think we're gonna be good friends...  
  
Girls: *Nods their heads*  
  
Danni: Hey Sango g/w Miroku touched my butt  
  
Sango: *Slaps Miroku*  
  
Miroku: Ouch!!! Wat'd u do that 4?  
  
Shippou: Hey no 1 said hi to me yet...  
  
All: *Look down at Shippou*  
  
Stef: That's cause you're a runt and nobody can see you. ^.^  
  
Shippou: -.- *Cries into Kagome's arms*  
  
Erika: We can't help it if he's tiny...  
  
Kagome: You could be nicer....  
  
Danni: Ohhhh poor Shippou...... We're sorry *crosses fingers*  
  
Shippou: It's ok  
  
Danni: I noe...  
  
Britt:*Squeezes Miroku*  
  
Miroku: *sigh* *grabs Britt's hands* Will you bear my child?  
  
Sango: *smack Miroku*  
  
Miroku: OUCH!!!!!  
  
Britt: Sure  
  
All: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Sessy:*tries to snatch the tetsiuga*  
  
Inyu: Stupid you'll never get the tetsiuga. *takes out sword*  
  
*Big Fight scene and Sessy winds up running off cause they don't want to kill each other. You noe how it goes*  
  
Britt: U..... U tried to kill him *smacks Inyu*  
  
Inyu: grrrrrrrr *looks for the wind scar*  
  
Britt: Ohhh no you don't SIT BOY!!!!  
  
Inyu: *falls to the ground* grrrrr FEH!!!!  
  
Vash: *walks up to Kagome and stares at her*  
  
Kagome: ummmm..... do I noe u?  
  
Stef: All rite I'm sick of you ppl not knowing one another.... GET TO NOE EACH OTHER!!!!!  
  
*5 mins. Pass and the characters get to noe one another.  
  
Wolfy: ....and Miroku's the perverted one..... ohhh ok......so is Vash.  
  
Kagome & Sango: *glare at Vash*  
  
Vash: *weak wave and smile*heh heh....  
  
Britt: *stares at Miroku*  
  
Sango: *glares at Britt and Miroku*  
  
Britt: What?!?!?!? You won't confess your love to him so I'm gonna do it.  
  
Sango: but... I.... LOVE!?!?!?! ...... NEVER!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: *smirks*  
  
Sango: He's a perverted priest!!!!!  
  
Stef: Yet a hot houshi!!!!  
  
Erika: *Grabs Wolfy's leg*  
  
Wolfy: Ummmm..... Yes..... Get off of me.....  
  
Erika: NOOOOO!!!!  
  
Wolfy: UR cutting off my circulation....  
  
Erika: So  
  
Wolfy: I won't be able to walk!!!!  
  
Erika: Good you don't need to walk to love me plus, u mite run away.  
  
Vash: *continues to stare at Kagome*  
  
Kagome & Inyu: WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
All: *look at Inyu*  
  
Inyu: Ummmmmm..........*looks down*  
  
Kouga: That's rite dog breath..... leave mah- woh- man alone.  
  
Inyu: I'm gonna rip u inside out  
  
Kouga: Yeah rite ... dog turd.  
  
Britt, Erika, Danni, & Stef: *chanting* fight fight fight fight.......  
  
Britt: Kouga could take that half-breed any day  
  
Stef & Inyu: *death glare*  
  
Stef: Wolf!!!  
  
Wolfy: What?  
  
Danni: Not WOLF......IE, Wolf  
  
Wolfy: Ohhhh  
  
*Kouga and Inyu are about to fight when Kagome breaks it up*  
  
Erika, Stef, Danni, & Britt: Awwwwww MAN!!!  
  
Erika: I wanted to see who would win.  
  
Stef: Erika, Who do you think would win? *twitch*  
  
Erika: *Stares at Britt and Stef who are staring at her* Ummmmm...... I don't noe  
  
*Hides behind Danni*  
  
Danni: Don't hide behind me.  
  
Britt & Stef: NOT GOOD ENUF!!!  
  
Erika: Ok..... Fine..... I think that Wolfy would win *Looks lovingly at Wolfy* *sigh*  
  
Stef: Forget it.... Danni?  
  
Danni: Ummmmm ini mini moni mo  
  
Catch a tiger by the toe..... Miroku.  
  
Britt: That wasn't a choice. *glares at her*  
  
Miroku: Can't we all just get along?!?!?!  
  
Britt & Stef: NO!!!!!!  
  
Vash: *runs up to Stef* Do you have donuts?  
  
Stef: Uhhhh..... Yes I do *donuts magically appear in Stef's hand* *hands them to Vash*  
  
Vash: YAY!!!!! I got some donuts!!! *kisses Stef on the cheek*  
  
Stef: *sigh*  
  
Britt: I want Spike to be here.  
  
Stef: EEEEEKK!!!!  
  
Danni: ED!!! ED!!!! ED!!!! ED!!!  
  
Stef: *imitating Ed* Edward wants chocolate!!!  
  
Ed: *appears*  
  
Girls: YAY!!!!! ED!!!!!  
  
Ed: YAY!!!!! EDWARDS HERE!!!!  
  
Spike: *Apears in boxers* What the...... Hey I jus got out of the shower..... PUT ME BACK!!!!  
  
Stef: Temper....Temper *waving one finger in the air*  
  
*index finger you bad ppl get ur mind out of the gutter, not the middle one jeez*  
  
Spike: Where's Faye?  
  
Stef: I dunno  
  
Britt: *Wishes for Faye*  
  
Faye: *appears* Whoa where am I?  
  
Vash, Inyu, Wolfy,& Miroku: *Sigh* She's pretty  
  
Girls: *smack them all*  
  
Vash: do you need a body guard *through a mouthful of donuts*  
  
Faye: EWWWW NO!!!!! I can take care of myself thank you *takes out guns**waves it around*  
  
Wolfy: I have a big gun 2 *whimpers*  
  
Kagome & Sango: *under breath* Slut.....  
  
Britt: ok that's enough Faye put some cothes on, Kagome & Sango stop talking about Faye, BOYS!!!!!!! Stop druling over her....  
  
Faye: *magically gets some clothes on her* HEY!!! I want my clothes back  
  
Sango: What clothes? Ohhhh you mean that napkin..... NO...  
  
Faye: *clicks gun*  
  
Sango: *takes out boomerang*  
  
Erika, Danni, Stef, & Britt: *chanting* Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight......  
  
Danni: Don't stop them this time Kagome!!!!  
  
Kagome: I wasn't gonna.  
  
Announcer guy: Tune in next week to see who dies or jus gets hurt...... really bad. And who is joining them..... A new friend a fo...... *underbreath* Knives and Legato*cough cough*  
  
Erika: U suck as an announcer guy... Is that all you can think of..... I gotta get Danni & Britt in here to fire you the rite way cause I'm nice and wouldn't hurt you *kicks him in the shins* NOW DO IT RITE!!!!!!  
  
Annoucer guy: OUCH!!!! Hehem THE END  
  
Erika: Grrrrrrrrrrr *mumbles* stupid..... *sits in the corner and mopes* Wait till Britt and Danni and Stef come you'll see then. FEH!!!!!!! 


	2. Duh the fight

Hioo!!! ^.^ This is part two of my cartoon... Enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: You noe the deal. I don't own anyone except me.. And maybe mi frenz. Na I don't own them either. Even though it would be really fun to own Inyu and his sexy brother *sigh* (Look someone showed me the kurby dance It's gonna be in all my fics now. )  
") ... sry, couldn't contain myself.. I am so ashamed.. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Britt: Ohhhh this should be good.. Erika, Stef, Danni, Britt, Wolfy, Vash, Kagome, Shippou, Inyu, Kouga, & Spike: *Chanting* Fight Fight Fight Fight....  
  
Sango throws her boomerang at Faye and she dodges it, by putting two bullets into it first, then runs. The boomerang then comes flying back and hits faye in the back, making her fall to the ground. After it hits Faye it swoops down and hits Spike and Inyu making them fall to the ground also.  
  
Inyu: WHAT IS WRONG WIT U WENCH!!!!! *Jumps in the air* Iron Rea... Kagome: SIT!!!! Inyu: *Thud* *mumbles* Stupid... Feh... Kagome... Tell Me.. Spike: *Rubbes head* Ouch.. Hey did any one notice I'm STILL IN MY BOXERS, CAN I HAVE SOME CLOTHES NOW!!!!!! Danni: Why? I like you in your boxers.. Stef: GOD!!! What is it with you people.. You want donuts, now clothes...You don't need to eat and have clothes every day.. Shippou: Hey is Faye ok? Faye: *Moans* Sango: *Jumps around waving her arms up and down* YAY I WIN!!!!!!! Faye: *Gets up and puts gun away* You did win fair and square.. Shake? *Sticks out hand* Sango: What's a shake? Vash: I'll shake your hand!!! *squeezes Faye's hand then squeezes Faye* Danni: I'd be careful if I were you... Vash: Why? Erika: Because Faye and Spike are bounty hunters. Vash: *Lets go of Faye and backs away slowly* Faye: What's wrong with him? Stef: Ohhh nothing, he just has a 60 billion double doller rew... Britt: *Steps on Stef's foot* Stef: OUCH!!!! Britt: Reward... ummm.. For eating the.. most donuts. Wolfy: What?!?!?! Britt: *shrugs* I unno Spike & Faye: *evil grins come across there face* Faye: Hey Vash *in a flirty voice* I promise I won't bite Vash: MUST... STAY.. AWAY... FROM .. PRETTY... GIRL.. Inyu: Ohhhh brother Danni: Hey you noe what would be a really good fight? If Legato or knives got here. Vash: LEGATO!!!!!!!!! WHERE!!!! That mind reading prick.. All: *gasp* Legato: *appears from nowhere* What did you call me? Kagome & Sango: *sigh* I LOVE HIS VOICE!!! Inyu, Miroku & Kouga:*in hushed voices* that legato guy must die... Danni: LEGATO!!!! Wait your bad *frowns*.. LEGATO!!!!! *smiles* Spike: *smiles at Vash* What's a double doller? Faye: I dunno, but it's money. *chases Vash* Vash: WHY IS EVERYBODY ALWAYS CHASING ME!!!!! What am I talking about, I'm being chased by a beautiful woman. *turns around and squeezes Faye as she runs into him* Faye: AHHHHH !!!!!!!!! *runs away from Vash* Spike: Who's chasing who? *scratches head* Erika: *Fall on the floor dying of laughture* Wolfy: Legato... *takes out gun/cross thing* Legato: U can't kill me. Britt: U Daggon rite u can't kill him.. U kill him, I'll kill U ..Voluntarily. Erika: U wouldn't dare touch my WOLFY!!!! Grrrrrrrrr *eyes glow red* Stef: WHOA!!!! How did she get firery eyes?...... I want firery eyes...hmph. Danni: WOW kool ther're gonna fight.. Yes another 1 *jumps up and down.* Erika: If We do fight she won't be able to see cause.. I'M GONNA RIP OUT HER EYES!!!!!!!!! Cast: Ouch.. That will hurt.. Britt: U don't noe.. I will shoot u and say u fell on the bullet. Cast: Oooooo... Erika: HA!!!! I will Stab U.. then say u ran into my knife ..10 TIMES!!!! Cast: Ohhhh snap... Britt: *grabs Legato* Erika: *grabs Wolfy* U better not touch him... Britt: Jus as long as u don't touch legato.. I'll be good. Erika: I won't Inyu: CAN U GUYS FIGHT ALREADY!!!!! Erika & Britt: SIT!!!!! Inyu: *on ground, smoke coming from his body* WENCH!!!!!! Miroku: *pokes Sango* Sango: LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! Miroku: Y?!?!?!?!?! Sango: *twitch* *smacks Miroku* Miroku: OUCH!!! Wadyado that for Sango: U deserved it. Erika: *squeezes Wolfy* My Wolfy... Wolfy: Ok.. U can let go of me now Erika.. Erika: No Just a few more seconds... *sigh* *takes his cigarettes* Wolfy: Noooo those are mine. Erika: DUH!!!! Now you have to come near me. *smiles* Spike: Do I smell cigarettes? I want cigarettes. NO!!! I NEED CIGARETTES!!!!!!! Stef: *wishes for Knives* Spike: CIGARETTES!!!!!! Knives: *appears* Erika, Britt, Danni, Stef, & Wolfwood: Now there's bout to be some s**t.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
YAY!!!!! 2nd Chappie done!!! *dances* ok I'm running out of ideas for them to get into trouble wit sooooooo .. all you little ppl out there can help me if you want... THANX!!!!! Anouncer Guy: Will Vash and Knives fight? Who knows Erika: DUH!!!!! Stupid of course there gonna fight. I mean they are Vash and Knives.. Twin brothers, One evil, One good, how retarted are you... Announcer guy: Not a lot .. WAIT!!! Erika: HAHAHA TOO LATE... you admitted your stupid.. *opens a window and screams out* THE ANNOUCER GUY IS STUPID!!!! *finds a passing person and screams* DID YOU NOE THE ANOUNCER GUY IS STUPID!!!!! PP: no . Erika: WELL HE IS!!!!!!!!!!! PP: ohh Erika: ARE YOU SAYING I'm WRONG!!!!!! PP: no Erika: *runs to the door to go outside* I'm gonna get you!!!!! Saying I'm wrong... I never lie!!!! PP: *runs for dear life* Anouncer Guy: A cliff hanger... THE END!!!!!!! 


End file.
